


chapter two：男孩/boy

by TATAball



Series: 少年的你 [1]
Category: Green Day
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Gen, just a part of a long story
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TATAball/pseuds/TATAball
Summary: 太慢热了我写不动了，这篇甚至没有剧情。。。。
Relationships: no - Relationship
Series: 少年的你 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551253





	chapter two：男孩/boy

**Author's Note:**

> 是垃圾，别进来浪费时间

micheal今天6岁，他今天刚学会了从7-11店员的眼皮子底下摸走几包香烟而不挨打。在给他继父送去的路上他还有时间嚼了顺手摸出来的口香糖。去房车公园的路上没有灯，他倒是不怎么在意，大不了摔一跟头，他和衣服都不计较多一个破口。  
揣着偷来的烟，他一路低头从厂房边缘遛下去，学着那些被终于送到小学里的小流氓一样踢着颗碎石子儿。他这样慢慢悠悠倒不是要庆祝什么生日——他才6岁，小脑瓜里才放得下前一年的事情，前一年，哦不前六年，他们家里从没有过过生日这样的东西——只是他走慢一步便能少挨一拳，虽然他到的越晚吃的越重，但长痛不如短痛，这句话他可能不知道是个什么玩意，但你要他说起心得可能有那么几分道理。  
每个孩子都必须得是打娘胎里出来的，哦，可能吧。Micheal从来没有问过“我是从哪来的”这样恶心的撒娇话，这不只是由于床边故事的缺失。Cheryl是个冷酷而感性的母亲，她从未隐瞒过什么。他是从某条板凳上捡来的，而哥哥姐姐是“做爱”来的——这个词是这么说吧——“做爱”，3岁时候来的继父和养母cheryl每天把三个小东西哄上床以后就会干的。狗屎，你以为那栋“房子”的聚合板能顶多厚。  
总之就是这样，他嚼着口香糖想到，他回到家，养父母在争吵，哥哥姐姐在打架或者尖声大哭，餐厅里飞溅着晚餐的某盘酱汁和碎瓷片，或者沙发又断了弹簧。碗盆照例堆在水池里，他可能找得到冷地发腻的面条和肉酱，或者自己切面包配可能有剩的蔬菜沙拉。这样听起来口香糖做晚饭不失为一个好选择——这个紫色的没有上次黄色的好吃。  
路边有零散的几户人家，差不多是快交不起电费的时候了，窗里透着气息奄奄的灯。他借着亮光想象些暖意，挡挡旧T恤漏进来的风，稳稳支棱在沿街跑的风里打颤的双腿。从宽大的旧衣裤里抻出来两对细胳膊细腿儿，皮下瘀着黄紫青红的十几块，他倒也不费意藏一藏，毕竟他一向笑得开心折腾也起劲儿，磕在哪儿了也没人想问清楚，多半他也不记得——虽然他说实话走的挺稳当，从没磕碰过。  
就算这样月亮都照不上的石子路上他也和平日里一样稳当地走着，一个人，害怕或许有点，但也是少有的快活。  
该死，能看到拐角那棵该死的苹果树了。这意味着他得把嚼了一路的口香糖吐掉，装作若无其事的样子走进一团混乱和疼痛里去。随口吹了几个泡，口香糖黏在他鼻子上，能闻着甜味，他在经过那棵半死不活的树的时候把糖吐进下水道，便走进自家那半死不活的灯光里了。  
一楼没有人，尖叫和跺脚声从天花板震落，micheal耸耸肩就蹿进厨房。今天他运气并不怎样，餐橱里空空如也，水池里脏碟子倒是不少，可没什么能吃的样子，所幸食柜里囤积的面包还有几个，他能糊弄过这晚上。  
洗了碗他上楼去房间，经过父母房间的时候吵闹还在继续。他把烟藏在枕头下，径直去洗了澡。回来的时候烂醉的继父已经坐在他床边抽烟了。  
“操你的，我让你这个小杂种搞的是这种玩意儿吗？”micheal刚关上门，那个人模人样的东西已经开口了，“一条狗叼来的都比你好，你他妈的耍我吗？啊？”他把烟盒向他砸来，撞上胸口，有几根烟卷散在地上。  
micheal先挤出一个微笑，这是他的下意识行为。在这个家里他若不这样便得不到养母轻松的眼神，他便从养母的棕色眼睛中读到疲惫，在哥哥姐姐的眼神中读到疏离，他那长了6年的小脑瓜里便想到自己累赘的身份，虽然这没什么大不了的，但他毕竟只有六岁，没有母亲？他想都不敢想象。他想着就想哭，想着就害怕，越怕越笑地开心，他装模作样开着玩笑，力图让自己是那个不可或缺的快乐所在。  
现在的笑明显不合时宜，他下垂的眉峰透出的慌张明显没有被男人注意。继父下床杵在他面前：“你在好笑些什么？啊？笑我又被那个婆娘骂？你高兴了？没人要的杂种？”  
他抬手就是一个巴掌，micheal被打的歪过头去，人却还立在门口。继父拖着他的头发扔到窗台边，取下嘴边的烟屁股拧在micheal左手臂上。“养不熟的狗崽子，你要是敢叫醒那贱人你就完了。”他抡着巴掌，酒气冲天地喃喃骂道，“都他妈给我气受，真当自己什么人了。”micheal举起胳膊试图抵挡一番拳脚，被劈头盖脸抽了个结实——男人抽出了腰上的皮带，带着锁扣就砸了下去。  
几下以后Micheal就咬住牙蜷在地上没什么别的动静了，他打的很不痛快，踹了脚就让micheal滚去楼下，他可“拉不下脸再和那个贱人睡一起”。  
micheal在满屋的烟雾缭绕中又躺了一会，爬起来一瘸一拐地下楼。继父没想到把他锁到地下室，还有差不多一整晚让他睡沙发而不是水泥地，他挺知足。  
要说什么幼儿园他们镇上倒是有，但cheryl也没有让他们去读的意思。今年早几个月哥哥姐姐送去了小学，周六按例放回家闹一天，争吵些他听不懂的话。其余的时候只有他待在家里，cheryl去打工，继父不知道去哪里鬼混，总之见不到。  
他在客厅地板上躺累了就溜到街上找架打，那种小混混里从不在意什么年龄，你不是这条街的？成，打的就是你。手边有什么往对方头上抡过去就是，像他继父那样。他总在群架挨拳头的时候不无厌恶和恐惧地想到继父的大手、皮带和每天晚上习惯的晕眩、新添的淤青，但这时候他能尖叫，能愤怒着反击，哦去他妈的疼痛，他甚至不知道愤怒是什么东西，他只觉得那座狗屁的空房子让他憋得发疯，他想撞墙、砸门、掀了那张铁架的桌。  
但他不敢，他夺门而出。找几个认识的面孔，到工地后面和另一个街区的混小子们扭打在一起。他贫瘠的想象在混乱中层叠的只有那张扭曲的男人面孔。cheryl给他的印象淡泊到只有遥远的依赖，或者早餐后的一个背影，一声关门。  
这种群殴从来没什么结果，日复一日，不需要解释，不需要润色成诙谐有趣的样子，他跟在不算熟的大孩子后面，只需要挥动拳头、躲开对方的就足够。中午或者下午这种无意义的互相伤害会突然停止，就像突然间你发现一口井干了一样，它就是再也打不出水了，这场架突然失去了意义，可能有一方胜利，但不重要，大家只是散了。  
等大家停下了micheal也就停下，钻进巷子里，沿着一路的垃圾桶跑到通向房车公园的那条石子路上。肚子里盘算晚饭桌上自己夸张乖巧的表演，这样挺虚伪的，但他只是看着滑过路面的老鼠，想着它被突然出现的卡车压地四脚朝天，石子儿向卡车玻璃上弹过去，砸破司机的脑袋。他只是这样想着，为脑子里老鼠和司机的惨叫笑起来。  
当下他编好了一个古怪的故事，有关街上4号三楼的特里斯和他家的老鼠，或者之类的什么，也许能解释他身上新添了什么伤，不能也就算了，他讲的够好笑就行，cheryl并不太能分辨他说的真假，继父从来没听过。  
揣着故事他踢着石子儿，今天他不准备去帮继父偷烟，一顿热乎的晚饭和cheryl帮他包扎新伤口可能更值得他挨顿打，挨一晚上冻。  
这个冬天马上会过去，之后的日子也是。  
他并不很期待所谓的小学，cheryl不一定送他去，可能等他8岁了就能去快餐店端盘子了，反正继父是这么讲的。  
他最后竟然去了。把自己装地很有趣的能力似乎令他颇受欢迎，虽然这意味着那批大人同样讨厌他，但他对付那些句子和数字倒真不赖，这样的日子比挨拳头到底快活多了。

**Author's Note:**

> 真的是垃圾，感谢您为我这篇浪费时间


End file.
